Shattered
by tataalicat
Summary: When a fight betweeen Jenny and Gibbs goes to far, Tony does something to stop it. Now Jenny can make a choice, to help or to walk away. What will she do?


The team all sat at there desk, watching the door to the directors office. They all knew Gibbs had really ticked off the FBI and jenny was getting in some serious trouble for it. Suddenly the opened and Gibbs marched down the steps, followed by Jenny,

"Special Agent Gibbs! You will come back to my office now and give me a better explanation as to why you and your team went to the crime scene once again when it is the FBI's case! You need to learn how to play by the rules." she yelled

"Well it was out case first and they had no right to take it!" he snapped back. By this time Tony and Ziva stood behind the two of them, making sure someone doesn't get hurt. Ziva knew that if you say the right thing that you could hurt Jenny, and Tony had grown fairly close with his lovely director after the whole Jeanne thing.

"Jethro why don't you just leave this alone? You knew that I would be mad about this but you went a head and did it anyway! Do you do these thing on purpose just to make me mad? Huh!"

"Why don't you just go home to your family Jen? Oh yeah that's right, you don't have a family." he said. Next thing he knew Tony's fist flew through the air and he was hit square in the face. He fell to the ground and Tony glared at him, "You went to far boss, to far." he spat, while everyone watched in surprise. Gibbs nose began to bleed and they were all certain it was broken.

"McGee, will you help him to my office? I'll clean him up, I'm certain his nose is broke and I think he passed out." asked Jenny. He nodded and went to get his boss, along with Ziva who helped, "Tony, come here."

"Yes director?" he asked like nothing had happened

"Thank you, i appreciate that you stuck up for me. Just try not to punch your boss again okay?" she said, and he nodded. She followed McGee and Ziva up to her office and open the door for him, "Just put him on the couch."

After setting him down they walked out of her office after receiving thanks from Jenny. Once they were out she closed the door and looked at Gibbs and sighed. She went to her bathroom and returned with a wet cloth. She sat beside him and started to clean off the blood from his face. When they brought him up to her office she acted like she didn't care what he said, but really it hurt. She really wanted to have a family, and if she was honest she wanted to have one with Gibbs. She moved the rag down a bit to clean off some that dripped down, "Oh you get yourself in some interesting situations you know that Jethro?" She said aloud. When she finished cleaning off his face she withdrew the rag and looked at his face, running her fingers over his jaw. She sat the rag down on the table and stood up.

She walked out of her office and looked at Cynthia's desk, empty. Go figure. Then she looked over the bullpen just in time to see Tony and McGee leave. Ziva sat at her desk for a few more moments, alone in the dark with nothing but her desk lamp on. When she left everyone else in the building was gone so she made her way back to her office.

Gibbs was still unconscious when she returned and she didn't want to leave him alone over night, so she grabbed her book and sat down on the couch beside him.

After some time she had sat down her book and fell asleep, her head resting on Gibbs shoulder. Shortly after she fell asleep Gibbs started to come back to reality. He groaned and shifted slightly, that's when he noticed the weight on his left side. His eyes shot open and he looked over to find none other then Jenny. He then remembered the fight and Tony hitting him, and somehow he ended up in her office.

He wanted to wake her up, but he really wanted just to have one night with her. So he carefully slid his arms around her waist, then he twisted his body so he was laying down and she was on top of him. Surprisingly she didn't wake, only snuggled more into his chest.

Damn he screwed up. He never meant for it to go that far, and he realy didn't mean to say what he did to her. She was going to be ticked when she woke up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, 2:30 am. He sighed and guessed he should wake her up,

"Jen…" No reply,

"Jen… Jenny." this time she only snuggled deeper in his chest, "Jen you need to get up." he tried,

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled,

"Jenny I have coffee."

Her eyes opened, "I'm up." Then she realized where she was laying and rolled off of him and onto the floor, "Oh my god Jethro I dint mean to fall asleep on you." she said, standing up.

"It's fine Jenny, but you didn't. I put you there."

"You…you did…what?"

"You looked uncomfortable, and I know your neck and shoulders will be grateful in the morning. Now I think we should talk about what happened earlier."

Uncomfortable? Talking? Who was this and what did they do with her Jethro? Well not so much hers anymore…

She sighed and sat beside him,

"Look Jen, I didn't mean to say that to you. I know that you love your job and that's why you didn't have any kids and get married. And I really did cross the line by saying that to you, and Tony did the right tthing by knocking some sense into me. Look what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? But I thought…?"

"Your different Jenny. Do you forgive me?"

She stayed silent for a while, but then her lips formed into a smile, "Yeah, I forgive you." They both smiled and he took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes."

"I love you." He pushed her down on the couch and pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on the back of his neck and deepened it. When they pulled apart he looked into her green eyes, almost as if he was scared she would leave, "I love you to Jethro."

0o0o

Not much to say but I hoped you liked! Thanks and remember to review, this might be a 2 shot btw

-Lex


End file.
